Traitorous Elements
by Tsumugi Hitomi
Summary: Sequel to Failing Sky, Falling Sky. The 'Sky' had done its duty along with the 'Cloud' but had the others? They could only wish and hope that this was a dream which unfortunately was not… They are the 'Traitorous Elements' which caused the 'Sky' to fall. Warning: Character Death. Please Read and Review. I beg you people.
1. Poem

_**Traitorous Elements**_

The Sky is blue with distant clouds drifting within it.

Time had passed since the 'Sky' was tainted

Time had passed since the elements left.

Now this had happened they regret.

Rewinding the time they question and then realize that…

The 'Sky' had done its duty along with the 'Cloud'

But had the others?

No?

No!

What happened?

They had distanced themselves from him and caused him sorrow

Their reasons?

Simple

They were afraid of him and the fact that he killed someone.

They were afraid of the truth so they avoided him.

But what they could not understand why the 'Cloud', the most aloof and free out of all of them, stuck close to the 'Sky'.

Why?

They had tried to ask but he ignored them so they ignored both the 'Cloud' and the 'Sky'.

And then?

The Sky fell

The result?

The 'Sky' had fallen, leaving a void in their hearts.

The 'Cloud' now lost the 'Sky' that gave him a home to be free and unchained

Their ending?

The 'Sun' whose light brightened up the 'Sky' had dimmed as it had no more reason to shine.

The 'Rain' whose job was to wash away his family's conflict could not find the strength to do so as he himself lost the 'Sky' that gave him a reason why

The 'Lightning', the one that had always voiced what the 'Sky' felt, could only roar and howl for he since he had lost the 'Sky' that he represented

The first 'Mist', the one that lost a great deal of things had lost the 'Sky' that helped her stood up and gave her everything she lost back to her, the one that gave her happiness in the first place

The second 'Mist', the imprisoned one that nobody could understand, lost the 'Sky' that freed and understood him, the one that gave him someone to reach to, the one who had always listened to him when he needed someone to talk to

And the 'Storm', the one that the 'Sky' had embraced first, the one that he promised and swore to protect and always be beside the 'Sky', the one who always boasted to be the best right-hand man for the 'Sky', can now only slump down in realization that he had betrayed the 'Sky' that he had respected.

Now, all they could do was to wish for something impossible as they saw the 'Sky's' lifeless body in the arms of the crying 'Cloud'. They wished to rewind the time to the past to fix everything.

But it was impossible right? After all it was their fault the 'Sky' fell

They could only wish and hope that this was a dream which unfortunately was not…

"Too late… It's too late to do anything… It's your entire fault!"

The Sun of the Rainbow had told them…

It was as if time and destiny was mocking them…

Laughing at them and blaming them for the whole fiasco.

But there was nothing left to do…

With the exception of the 'Cloud',

They are the 'Traitorous Elements' which caused the 'Sky' to fall…

-End-

**Author's Note: Ciao readers, this is the sequel to (Poem version) Failing Sky, Falling Sky. Please forgive me if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes and I am quite aware that there are a few stories or poems that may be a bit similar to this and I just want to say one thing about that issue: I am not copying your story or poem in any ways at all. I am sorry that it is similar because that is how my imagination asks me to write how it is.**

**I hope you enjoy this and please leave a review for me if you have a question or would only like to comment me for the story. All types of comments are welcome. That's it see you later. Arrividerci…**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own KHR in anyways at all but this poem idea is mine**

**IMPORTANT NOTE:**

Please be aware that there will be 4 parts of this story including the epilogue.


	2. Story

**Short Note: I am really sorry for the short stories an since today is the last day of my holidays I will update and post all the rest of the sequels of Failing Sky, Falling Sky and traitorous Elements till the Epilogue Read and Review them all…**

* * *

All the Guardians stared in shock when they arrived at the Vongola Mansion's living room. It was a sight that they didn't even think to see or even wish to see. The Cloud Guardian was hugging the young Vongola Boss' lifeless body. Tears stained each of the Guardians' faces as they looked away from him. He looked so peaceful and relieved that maybe one could have mistaken him for sleeping if red wasn't present on the lower part of his shirt.

Earlier, they were all in their own private lives when suddenly they all felt their guts clench, as if telling them that something bad will happen. A full half an hour passed when their respective phones began to ring. First the Storm, then the Rain and Sun, followed by the two Mists and finally, the Lightning. They all received the same message in the same tone, "Vongola Decimo, the Sky, is dead." Another hour passed and now they were all at the Vongola Mansion's living room as they saw their boss' corpse in the hands of a tear-stained Hibari Kyouya's hands. Most of the fellow Guardians were breaking down while crying in denial, as if expecting that this was a sick joke when a cold voice said, "Well, are you satisfied now? From now on you won't have to avoid him at all." All the guardians (excluding Hibari) winced as they heard the harsh words and turned around to identify the speaker, some of their eyes flashed in guilt and the rest looked away in shame. The speaker was the ex- Sun Arcobaleno Reborn and he was also Tsuna's tutor. A tensed silence between the Guardians and Reborn was formed. Suddenly Lambo, the Lightning Guardian piped up, "We didn't want this to happen to Tsuna-nii!" and the others began complaining back to Reborn

"Yes! We didn't even want to think of this happening to Boss!"

"We just needed time to ourselves to recover from our shock about Tsuna!"

"We were too scared to accept a fact that Juudaime (Tenth) took a life!"

"We EXTREMELY didn't want Sawada to die!"

*BANG!*

All of the Guardians' shouts of denial were silenced by a loud gunshot, "Shut up," Reborn hissed, making them flinch, "You have no right to call him as your brother, your boss or your 'Sky'. You lost your place as soon as you turned your backs against him." He said as he walked over to his ex- student's corpse, silently mourning as realization began to dawn amongst the guardians.

The Storm has lost his boss and his duty as his right-hand man

The Rain has lost his best friend and the one that gave him a reason to live

The Sun has lost his little brother and his 'extreme' shine

The Lightning lost his older brother and the gentle hands that always comforted him

The First Mist lost her boss and savior

The Second Mist lost his key that once gave him his freedom and the 'Sky' that understood him

They all had lost the 'Sky' because of their own stupidity

All of the Guardians yelled, whined and cried as they realized their mistakes and repeatedly asked their boss for forgiveness which fell on deaf ears. All of them wished that they could go back to the past and fix everything. This time promising to fix everything. Both Reborn and Kyouya ignored them as they were left to their own mourning worlds and shared a depressing silence which was broken suddenly by the usually uncaring Cloud Guardian who suddenly said something to the now dead 'Sky' as more tears rolled down his cheeks, "I'm sorry for not being able to protect you in your time of crisis, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

_**-End of part two-**_

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello this is the story of the failing sky, falling sky's sequel, Traitorous Elements. I really hope you enjoy it. Please review if you have any questions or comments about the story. All types of comments will be appreciated (no sarcasm included) whether its critics or flames. Please forgive me if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes. I am quite aware that there are a few stories or poems that may be a bit similar to this and I just want to say one thing about that issue: I am not copying your story or poem in any ways at all. I am sorry that it is similar because that is how my imagination asks me to write how it is.**

**That is all. Arrividerci…**

**P.S.: Sorry if the chapter is too short… **

**IMPORTANT NOTE:**

Please be aware that there will be 4 parts of this story including the epilogue.


End file.
